


怂逼 一

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 一

暗恋凡的岳和暗恋弟的洋互为p友的故事。

主卜洋岳 洁癖注意⚠️ 伪现背 

用词粗鲁 三观不正 别上升

 

 

 

1

感受到了手臂的酸痛，木子洋总算接受了阳光的直射，放下了挡在脑袋上的手，连带着肌肉酸痛的是眼睛被压过之后的头晕目眩。他动了动手肘去怼了身边的人一下，声音沙哑道：“起床。”

岳明辉被怼了一下没反应，在被怼的第三下终于抽出枕头狠狠砸在了木子洋脸上。

 

嚯。  
这还比起了谁的起床气更大么。

 

木子洋正要开骂看着这人背脊尾骨上吻痕还是硬生生咽回去了那窜火，深深吐了口气。

“特么爱起不起。”  
他猛一下掀开被子下床，也没管l裸身的岳明辉一大片后背连着被干得泛红的屁股蛋都暴露在初冬还没放暖气的温度里。

等着人乒乒乓乓洗漱完了之后岳明辉才慢半拍地坐了起来，皱着眉头看着噪音的源头。

 

“嘛呢，休假了么不是？”  
岳明辉带着京城人说话时尾音特有的黏声儿，加上刚起床的buff听起来不像发火倒像是撒娇。

木子洋正开着衣柜左一条裤子有一件T地对着镜子比划，闻言看也不看岳明辉一眼，只是把T挂回去，重新拿出一件打底。  
衣杆儿金属碰金属的刺耳声惹的床上的人也火大地掀了被子下床，揉着乱七八糟地头发去了浴室。

 

“休什么假，晚上八点的飞机不搭了？”木子洋好不容易选好搭配的衣服，朝床上一扔，这才开始给自己找。  
岳明辉叼着牙刷出了厕所，单脚跳着套上了床上被选好的裤子，“那不白天还算是休假么？不休假我能睡你这？”

 

木子洋转头别他一眼，“你这还真把我当便宜按摩棒用了？”  
岳明辉笑着走向他，叼着牙刷的嘴里传出薄荷的味道。他用手指戳戳木子洋的胸，眯着眼睛道：“你这不也把我当真人充气娃娃使么？”

 

2

岳明辉和木子洋是炮友，练习生开始就是了。  
以前住在小房里睡一块儿，假模假式用枕头隔了条三八线。其实一等着没人在家的时候枕头不是被垫在腰下就是被咬在嘴里。

这关系开始的也莫名其妙。  
大概是荤素不忌的大龄青年遇见了妖里妖气的模圈名媛，互相看着不顺眼怼着怼着就干上了。  
真，干上了。

 

岳明辉其实是被公司里的大小孩儿给带上这条路的。小孩儿嘴硬，弯酸讽刺没木子洋来的那么猛，可说出来还是扎心。  
一边儿跟个小狗一样摇着尾巴让你陪他玩儿，稍微离近点转身又自己high起来了，所以直到现在岳明辉也不知道卜凡对自己到底是个什么意思。

嘘寒问暖常常都有，小小的维护大大的关心也随时包裹着他，但也就这样了。

他被来来回回勾了好几次也学乖了，有什么心思藏的比以前更深。  
可惜藏得再深也没能逃过木子洋。

 

3

厕所是两位哥哥偷偷抽烟的地方，抽完冲走，排气扇一开，喷点空气清醒剂，五分钟之后谁也不知道发生了什么。

不管是烟味还是其他淫靡的味道。

 

“你图什么呢？”  
木子洋叼着烟，在朦胧的烟雾中给了岳明辉一个眼神。  
岳明辉瞬间就懂他问的是什么，也懂了这人阴着什么都知道。

 

“别介。”他就答了这么一句拒绝聊下去，掏出烟准备点上。  
木子洋摁住了岳明辉的手，抽出他嘴里还没点燃的烟。  
“别介。”他鹦鹉学舌，吸了自己手中残烟的最后一口，吻着面前人把尼古丁含量最重的尾巴渡给了岳明辉。

然后满意地看着面前的人目瞪口呆的表情，木子洋勾勾他下巴笑道：“怂逼。”

 

那是他们第一次亲吻。  
然后越来越多次，越来越shen入。

 

岳明辉瞪着心情大好着出厕所门的木子洋咬牙切齿：“我怂逼？！你特么还想犯法呢！”

木子洋脚步一顿，当着没听见似地该去哪去哪。

 

4

相依取暖。

 

5

“哥哥你这啥发型啊？”卜凡看着岳明辉的鸡窝头笑弯了眼睛。

这人面凶，不笑的时候仿佛要掏刀子讨保护费，一笑起来白牙一闪眼里的温柔扑朔着漫溢出来，还是少年模样。

他仗着手长，伸出去一勾就能把自家队长捞到怀里。明明也是一米八几的大老爷们儿在他面前体型足足差了两倍。  
卜凡勾着岳明辉，用力揉着他的头发，宛若没有听到队长哼哼唧唧的拒绝声。

 

岳明辉拒绝得了个屁。  
卜凡一凑近他说话，变声后的低音带着胸腔的颤能震得他腿软。

 

这巨型正太又毫无boundary的概念，十分沉溺于身体接触。岳明辉一边想着别再靠近了离我远点，一面又只能把想要大声嘶吼出来的话嚼在喉咙里发出带着黏声儿的欲拒还迎。

 

他到底知不知道自己在干什么？  
干的这些事儿又能成什么？  
岳明辉只能懊恼地任由卜凡捏捏抱抱，像个听话的真人充气娃娃。

可惜主人是个木头桩子啥也不懂，只把他放在那儿做个抱枕，这娃娃也就只能寂寞地等着隔壁老李来借用了。

 

6

木子洋冷眼看着边上俩人的打情骂俏，十分不爽自己的新衣服被弄皱，还被弄上了别人的味道。

 

他自个儿也好不了哪去，因为灵超和卜凡比有过之而无不及。  
爬在他背上，躺在他身上，窝在他怀里。

这小孩儿是真不懂男人到了他洋哥这个年龄是得有多血气方刚吗？？

 

能咋办？  
忍着呗。

忍不了了去隔壁借一个充气娃娃。

 

7

因为房间的有限，岳明辉年龄最大又是队长，愣是过起了打游击战的日子。今儿跟这弟弟睡，明儿跟那弟弟睡。

卜凡这孩子没断奶似的，就特爱粘着他。岳明辉大半儿东西都在他房里，搞得跟真住那儿一样。  
大概也是自己太好欺负了，岳明辉这么想。

 

“老岳最近都不回来睡了。”卜凡委屈巴巴地对着摄像头说。  
岳明辉玩起他一慌时就会玩儿的手指，“咱们那屋该打扫了。”  
绝对不是因为躲你。

 

卜凡毫无自觉的天然撩真是让岳明辉受够了。  
有时候这人突然冒的一句话、突然做的一个举动都让岳明辉心里一紧一热支支吾吾圆不回来。

岳明辉一慌，卜凡就又笑嘻嘻再在给了颗糖之后补上一刀。

“恶心。”  
“我就这么一说，你别当真。”  
“不存在的，维持一下塑料队友情。”

 

岳明辉实在是怕死了他的糖刀子，干脆放弃了。  
躲到木子洋房间去，还能顺便打个p。

 

8

怂逼。

 

 

 

tbc

 

 

——————


End file.
